Comfort
by DontLetGoCaptainCanary
Summary: There isnt enough Nate and Sara fanfiction! Zari and Sara fight and Nate goes to Sara’s room only to find a sobbing Sara. What happens next, Does she put a knife in his arm or does she find comfort in him?


**_Hello, this is a fake episode. I just realized there isn't enough Nate and Sara scenes or even fanfiction so I figured I'd attempt to write something. This is just a what if._**

 ** _Summary:_**

 ** _Sara and Zari fight about something so pathetic that it starts to cause Sara to loose control of her emotions, what happens when Nate decides to comfort her?_**

 ** _Word count: 955_**

"WELL GUESS WHAT, I LOST MY BROTHER SO YOU DO NOT GET TO JUDGE ME SARA."

Sara bit her lip and pushed Zari into the wall and was fighting tears but didn't let her see.

"You think your the only one who lost someone?, guess what Zari. I bet you my life that if you lived my past you would want to die."

Zari grunted and pushed Sara off of her and threw her to the floor, causing her to land on her face giving her a bloody nose.

"Who do you think you are? You might be captain but your just some wannabe hero, psh, if I was your dead lost ones I'd wanna stay dead."

Zari looked into Sara's eyes and expected anger but what see saw was the opposite. Sara's eyes wielded tears, and she started to cry and ran down the hall.

Sara ran into Nate on the way to the captains quarters.

"Sara? What's wrong! Your crying..."

she stopped for one second and stared at him. Her eyes starting to get puffy and she spoke.

"Speak of this and die."

Her voice started to crack as she covered her mouth and ran to her room. He was debating on following her when Zari came running down the corridor.

"Nate! Have you seen Sara? I have to apologize."

Nate grunted in anger.

"You did this to her? I've never seen her crack. What the...what how...wow what you said must have been her depressed."

Zari looked down at the floor finding interest in it.

"I might have offended her, I didn't mean it!"

Nate sighed and puffed and walked to Sara's room.

Sara was in her room huddled in the corner, she held a picture of her and Laurel. They were only six, her father had just taken them to the zoo. Sara's shoes fell into the lions cage, she cried for hours until her father calmed them both with ice cream.

Sara smiled at the warming memory. She felt depressed and guilty. All the deaths, Laurel...Leonard...Shado...Stein...and even Carter Hall's. She started to sob, Maybe if she was dead maybe everyone would forgive her.

Before Sara could think anything farther someone busted down her door, Nate Heywood.

"Sara."

He looked in her room and she wasn't on her bed, he turned to the left and there she was. She was huddled in her corner looking up at him with sad eyes and quickly wiped them away and stood up.

"What? If it's about Rory..."

she was cut off by the hug Nate gave her and she surprisingly returned it. Than before she could think she started to sob all over his shirt meanwhile...

Mick was trying to enjoy his sandwich when he heard crying. He hates cryers. Mick put his sandwhich down and followed the sounds. It led him to Sara's door.

He opened the door slightly and spyed in and saw Nate hugging Sara while she sobbed in his shirt. Something he has never seen after the 3 years of knowing her.

Mick didn't want to see this so he left to find his new book he had Gideon copy.

Sara looked up at Nate and cleared her voice and spoke.

"I...um, I am sorry it's just been hard for me lately."

Nate glanced at Sara as she paced back and forth with her head down.

"Cap, What happened? What made you cry? I have seen Mick, even Amaya offend you like this. I am confused."

She glanced at Nate and sighed.

"Take a seat."

She patted the spot on her bed next to her which Nate took.

"Zari reminded me that, I am a wannabe hero. I time travel to repair time which I caused to go all crazy in the first place."

She sighed and was going to continue into Nate cut in.

"It's not your fault you know."

"Yeah it is, everyone I've ever known or loved. I am the reason of their deaths."

Nate looked over at his captain who was currently spinning her dark red fidget spinner.

"Sara..."

"Maybe everyone would be better off if I just left the team."

She sighed and looked at Nate who had a sad and guilty look in his eyes.

"You're an amazing captain, anyone would be lucky to know you."

Sara smiled and sighed. She moved closer to Nate and placed her arm around his chest and placed her head on his chest.

Nate smiled and put his arm over her shoulder as they cuddled. He smiled down at the sleeping assassin.

"Gideon, can you call Amaya to Sara's room?"

"Of course Mr.Heywood."

After a moment Amaya appeared at the door, she raised a eyebrow and face turned red.

"Are you cheating on me?"

She looked utterly betrayed and confused.

"Haha, your funny. Sara and I were talking and she fell asleep."

"Than why did you ask my down here?"

"Yeah I had a question."

Amaya smiled sweetly and moved closer to the edge of the bed.

"What?"

"How do I remove a ex-Assassin, connected to a demon off of me?"

Amaya chuckled evilly and started to walk to the door.

"You don't."


End file.
